


Anything for You

by minbins



Series: Seongjoong College AU [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS I DO NOT CONSENT TO REPOSTING, Dominant Kim Hongjoong, Face-Sitting, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Subtop Park Seonghwa, Tongue Piercing, anniversary sex, read that first, sequel to 'pierced and pretty'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: Hongjoong is so incomparably lovely like this.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Seongjoong College AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728436
Comments: 20
Kudos: 456





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GemOfAmara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemOfAmara/gifts).



> loved the opportunity to revisit this lil universe :') the bestest boys, 6 months on

“He says he has a surprise for our six-month anniversary,” Seonghwa groans in trepidation, playing with Wooyoung’s hair where his head rests in Seonghwa’s lap. On his phone, the vague message from _‘Cock Destroyer’_ still shows on the screen. It’s a strange contact name to be sentimental about, but their relationship has never been all that normal. “Do you know anyone in the law school who can help me draft up a will?”

“I’d laugh, but you passed out the first time you fucked him, so dying doesn’t seem too far-fetched,” Wooyoung teases, pouting when Seonghwa pulls his hair a little in response. Wooyoung had found out that particular detail after hunting down Seonghwa to get his car-keys back at the party. Luckily, Yunho had been sober too, so Seonghwa hadn’t needed waking up to drive him home. “Only Sannie’s allowed to do that. And I think ‘Bin’s boyfriend has a cousin studying law— you’re leaving everything to me though, right?”

“You can have my unfinished assignments. And my dirty socks.”

“Bitch.” Wooyoung flicks Seonghwa on the nose. “Joong-hyung’s really given you no clues?”

“Nothing except the fact he hasn’t told me to prep, so I guess I’m fucking him if it comes to that-”

_“If?”_ Wooyoung laughs, shaking in Seonghwa’s lap with incredulity. “You think that horny bastard is gonna let an anniversary go by without jumping your bones.”

Seonghwa supposes he’s right. None of Seonghwa’s previous partners have had quite so high a sex drive as Hongjoong, but Seonghwa certainly isn’t complaining about it. “...Yeah.”

Wooyoung reaches behind him to pat Seonghwa’s arm consolingly. “I’ll get Minho-hyung’s cousin over before it’s too late.”

“I’ll miss you when I’m gone…”

“I’ll throw you the best funeral this country’s ever seen, darling.”

———————————————— 

Seonghwa feels like a bit of an asshole when he gets to Hongjoong’s apartment and the ‘surprise’ is snuggling on the couch and cute movies. He’s glad of the freedom Hongjoong moving out has allowed them; he’d volunteered when Chris’ friend had transferred and there wasn’t room for them all in the shared house. And, sure, Hongjoong looks beyond pretty, wearing one of Seonghwa’s sweatshirts and a tight pair of shorts that leaves very little to the imagination, but his motives seem innocent. He looks adorable, really, strawberry hair tousled like he’s showered earlier and let it air-dry. Perfectly kissable. 

Maybe he’s squirming around a bit much in Seonghwa’s lap, and maybe Seonghwa has been unsuccessfully trying to talk down a boner for the past ten minutes, but he can cope with that. Just because Hongjoong usually wants to fuck him every single date night, it doesn’t mean that their anniversary has to follow the trend. 

Not that Seonghwa would _mind_ if it did, but that’s beside the point. He can hold back and enjoy the movie, or at least pretend to enjoy it while his mind goes blank as Hongjoong shifts like he’s trying to get comfortable and rubs against Seonghwa’s cock with every slight movement. 

Hongjoong tilts his head back and kisses Seonghwa’s cheek. Soft, chaste. Everything Seonghwa is striving to achieve right now. “Seonghwa, honey?”

And if Seonghwa’s voice sounds a little choked, then that’s his own fault. “Yes, hyung?”

“Yes, _hyung?”_ Hongjoong sounds more than amused. “Is that how it is, baby?”

Seonghwa, in focusing too hard on talking down his growing arousal, has monumentally fucked up. After all, he never calls Hongjoong _hyung_ in any other circumstance but- “Uh, I mean, sorry,” Seonghwa stammers, biting back a moan as Hongjoong’s hand tightens on his thigh. It must be because he’s annoyed, right? “Sorry, hy- Hongjoongie, I- Fuck. _Sorry.”_ He leaves it at that, not trusting his own lips right now. 

“Hyung’s fine, baby,” Hongjoong giggles, and Seonghwa softens and hardens simultaneously. Tension bleeds out of him as he realises Hongjoong isn’t mad at him, but he gets all strung up again at once at the implications of that. “I was wondering how long you’d take to break.”

_I was wondering how long you’d take to break._ And of course, this was never innocent. Hongjoong can be unimaginably sweet, but Wooyoung was right about Hongjoong not letting such an occasion go by without, well, _this._ “Teasing me, hyung?”

Hongjoong hums appraisingly. “... Maybe a little, darling. Forgive me?”

“If you kiss me.”

“Baby’s demanding tonight,” Hongjoong notes, even as he shifts to face Seonghwa, still in his lap with his legs locking in around Seonghwa’s hips. “I’ll allow it.”

“Gracious of you, hyung,” Seonghwa teases right back, though his breath stops for a moment as Hongjoong leans closer. He can feel Hongjoong’s breath wash over his lips, and it’s as intoxicating as ever. 

“Don’t be a brat, Seonghwa.” The way he’s smiling fondly ruins the sentiment a little, or improves it, dependent on interpretation. Seonghwa pouts, overdramatic to the point it probably looks ridiculous. Hongjoong’s gaze goes so soft at his antics that something palpably aches in Seonghwa’s chest. “Oh, baby,” Hongjoong kisses the pout away, pulling Seonghwa’s lower lip between his teeth as they part.

“You should be nice to me today, hyung,” Seonghwa reminds him. “I’ve put up with you for six months now, haven’t I?”

“Oh, is _that_ what we’re calling it,” Hongjoong laughs a little more bodily than necessary, shaking in Seonghwa’s lap and making him gasp from it. “Pretty sure it was you drooling all over me that got us together, no?”

“Maybe a little,” Seonghwa concedes, and is rewarded by Hongjoong’s palm rubbing flat over his cock. “Actually, maybe a lot,” he blatantly pushes for more, hips rocking soft into Hongjoong’s touch. “Please?”

Hongjoong kisses him again, harder and messier than before with his tongue teasing at Seonghwa’s lips for mere moments before forcing inside. Seonghwa goes lax, letting Hongjoong _take and take,_ and dies a little as ever at the feeling of his piercing. After six months, he still isn’t over how it makes him feel. As if from far away, Seonghwa hears himself moan, one of Hongjoong’s hands gripping him by the chin and the other closed around his cock through an inconvenient layer of clothes. At last, Hongjoong moves back, panting. “Shouldn’t have fingered myself before you got here,” he laments, whining despite himself as Seonghwa’s fumbling hands grasp at his hips. “You’re so much harder to resist when I’m already this worked up.”

Seonghwa thinks briefly of Minho’s cousin, of the will he may well need if Hongjoong keeps talking like that. “Hyung’s already?...”

“Got off in the shower this morning, thinking about all the things I wanted to do to you,” Hongjoong rocks down against him, hands at the hem of Seonghwa’s shirt. He lets his boyfriend pull it off without hesitation, lifting his arms obediently to ease the action. “Hyung was considering sitting on your cock for a whole movie and not letting baby touch… But you’re right, I should be nice to you today.” 

Seonghwa keens under him, almost tempted to act up enough to warrant such punishment. “I’ve thought about that too,” he admits.

“Oh? Do tell, baby.” Hongjoong pulls his own shirt off, Seonghwa’s hands now on the bare skin of his waist. He feels how pent up his boyfriend is in the tense arch to his back, and can’t wait to feel Hongjoong go boneless from release. He slumps so prettily into Seonghwa’s arms sometimes that Seonghwa thinks poetry should be written about the sight.

“Think about, _ah-”_ Seonghwa groans, Hongjoong’s teeth at his neck, bruising, “-about hyung working on music.” That in itself is no secret— Seonghwa’s feelings about Hongjoong when he’s producing have long been made known. Hongjoong trails the ball of his piercing over the mark he’s no doubt left on Seonghwa’s neck, and it takes a moment for Seonghwa to compose himself enough to continue. “And-” Hongjoong’s hand goes down Seonghwa’s pants and he chokes on saliva, “And hyung making me sit there like that. With hyung in my lap,” _breathe in, breathe out,_ “like this, but…”

“You want hyung to cockwarm you, baby?” Hongjoong coos, tugging _once, twice_ at Seonghwa’s pathetically hard cock before drawing his hand away, “Baby likes me working on my music that much?”

Desperately, Seonghwa nods. He knows he’ll kick himself for it if his rambling comes to fruition, because Hongjoong will make him wait there until he’s crying, but as a concept it’s one of the hottest things he’s ever dreamed up. And, not sure quite what he’s asking for, he chokes out a _please, hyung._

“You’re so cute,” Hongjoong sounds hopelessly endeared. “We can make that happen soon, but I’m not in a patient mood right now, so it’ll have to wait.”

Even as the desperate part of Seonghwa’s hot-boyfriend-addled brain rejoices, the more masochistic part of him is just the slightest bit disappointed. Perhaps he pouts, because Hongjoong leans to kiss him again before sliding off Seonghwa’s lap and onto his knees. And _that’s_ where this is going, then. Seonghwa is absolutely not fine at all. _“Hyungie,”_ he groans, lifting his hips obediently when Hongjoong paws at his thighs so that his boyfriend can pull down his pants. “God, you always look so fucking good like this.”

“Objectifying your boyfriend, Park Seonghwa?” Hongjoong teases. Frowning up at Seonghwa while nuzzling over the outline of his cock is hardly convincing annoyance. 

“So much,” Seonghwa teases right back, “Hyung’s so pretty on his knees.” He regrets his unabashedness and he doesn’t, because Hongjoong’s piercing roughly tracing Seonghwa’s clothed cock is as lovely a punishment as it is torturous. _“So_ pretty,” he reiterates, just because if he does it enough Hongjoong’s body will go against him and blush. “Pretty pretty hyungie.”

“Will it take your cock in my mouth to shut you up?” Hongjoong rolls his eyes, fond despite himself. Seonghwa’s boxers are tugged down his thighs in short succession, and Hongjoong wraps a steadying hand around his bobbing cock. 

“I’m fairly sure that’s not the way round that goes,” Seonghwa points out, and gets a _squeeze_ just short of painful for his cheek. 

“Are you saying I’m incapable of making you speechless with my mouth, darling?” Hongjoong says, slow and dangerous and absolutely terrifying in the way Seonghwa _loves, loves, loves._ Delicately refined, Hongjoong kitten licks the tip of Seonghwa’s cock. Moving back then, he drags the ball of his piercing slow and deliberate over sensitive skin, traces _all_ the way around his cockhead so slow that it hurts with want. “I could make you non-verbal without even touching you,” Hongjoong trails his pinky carelessly along the vein pulsing against the base of Seonghwa’s cock. It’s nothing compared to his hand around him, to his mouth and his fucking sinful tongue, but the soft degradation that only being worth a pinky finger brings is electrifying in its own right. 

Yeah. _Yeah._

“H-Hyung, I- I’m sorry,” Seonghwa stammers out, already halfway to voiceless and absolutely proving Hongjoong’s point. With Hongjoong’s mouth this teasingly close to his dick, Seonghwa will bring down the moon and stars to redeem himself. “Please hyung, sorry hyung, please-”

“Could just _sit_ here, couldn’t I?” Hongjoong muses, rocking on his heels. “Just keep telling you how desperate you look like this and watch the words spill out until they’re—” _A trail of kisses along one hipbone, the drag of teeth across the other,_ “—all—” _Lips ghosting over his cock, tongue flicking briefly across it,_ “—gone. Wouldn’t that be pathetic, baby?” Hongjoong sits back then and giggles at Seonghwa as he goes wide eyed and needy, ruined already. 

Seonghwa doesn’t doubt he could. And doesn’t doubt it would be. Trembling to the touch, he nods. “I’ll be good,” he promises, chastised. “Got to be good for hyung on our anniversary, haven’t I?”

And Hongjoong softens at the reminder, just as Seonghwa had known he would. If he recognises the deliberacy of Seonghwa’s tactics, he doesn’t mention it aloud. “You’re cute, I suppose,” Hongjoong relents instead.

“And pretty.”

On any other day, he wouldn’t get away with that, and he knows it. “Yes, you’re pretty, baby boy,” Hongjoong agrees, however. Because this isn’t any other day. Neglecting Seonghwa’s cock, he bites and sucks hickeys all over his hip bones like a claim before finally standing up to kiss him again. Seonghwa lets himself be pushed back against the couch, dick trapped between his stomach and the sweatpants Hongjoong is still unfortunately wearing. “Want to fuck your hyung, sweetheart?”

“God, yes.”

“Just ‘hyung’ will do, honey,” Hongjoong laughs, and it makes his nose scrunch up, and Seonghwa is _so in love with him_ that the feeling threatens to burst from his chest. It’s new and it isn't, new words to describe a familiar feeling. “Take me to bed, Park Seonghwa?”

“Anything for you, hyung,” Seonghwa replies, soft smile breaking through failed sarcasm. Because he’s teasing, but he _isn’t._ He really would do anything for Kim Hongjoong. Hongjoong notices, he thinks, gasping prettily when Seonghwa stands up and takes Hongjoong with him, carrying his boyfriend bridal style all the way to Hongjoong’s bedroom. It smells like he’s had an infuser going, a soft, clean smell permeating the air. It’s a sweet touch that Seonghwa appreciates, and he smiles when he then sees the bottles of lube on top of Hongjoong’s bedside table. One smaller than the other, flavoured and colourful. Hongjoong knows it’s Seonghwa’s favourite for taste, and it must have been what he’d used earlier in the shower. “I see you’ve planned in advance, hyung.”

“Like you weren’t expecting it,” Hongjoong rolls his eyes, looking very cute as Seonghwa sets him down on the bed. “Dick like that at my disposal, why wouldn’t I plan?”

“I feel so used,” Seonghwa sighs dramatically, flopping down beside him. The fact his dick is already out and as interested as ever somewhat circumvents his complaining, though, as does the heady moan he lets out when Hongjoong clambers on top of him. 

“You love to be used, baby boy.”

“This is true,” Seonghwa agrees. Hongjoong’s ass is rubbing over his cock, but it’s the soft kiss before he moves off his lap that gets him the worst. Seonghwa is in _deep_ deep, but it doesn’t scare him at all. Besides, he’s preoccupied with getting another kind of deep right now. “Gonna use me, then, hyung?”

“Yes,” Hongjoong replies, “I think I am.”

“Want my cock or my mouth, hyungie?” Seonghwa hums, grabbing at Hongjoong’s sweatpants. To his delight, there’s nothing underneath them. Hongjoong lets Seonghwa pull them off without even a reprimand for not asking permission. He really _is_ going easy on him today.

Hongjoong smiles. “I was hoping you’d ask. Haven’t had time for _that_ in a while, have we?...” He reaches out, thumb tracing Seonghwa’s lips in soft anticipation. 

“Anything for you,” Seonghwa says once more. He’ll say it forever, if he’s able. Then, because there’s a few ways they could go about this, “How do you want me, hyung?”

“Dealer’s choice,” Hongjoong offers him a brief sliver of control. “How do _you_ want _me,_ baby?”

Seonghwa lays back, making his choice of position pretty fucking obvious, but still states it explicitly. He knows Hongjoong will only make him wait if he doesn’t. “Want to sit on my face, hyung?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Hongjoong fans himself like Seonghwa has just proposed marriage, not face-sitting, and it’s a lovely sight despite its sarcastic nature. And, oh, is Hongjoong even lovelier like this. Thighs coming to rest either side of Seonghwa’s head, pretty pink hole slightly swollen from his earlier preparation. Right there for the taking. Were it not ridiculously cliche, Seonghwa would say that Hongjoong looks good enough to eat. 

“Hyung, can I?” Seonghwa pleads, hands holding Hongjoong spread there above him and just waiting for the cue. 

“I’m all yours, sweet boy,” Hongjoong urges him on, arms braced against the top of his headboard. He’s already shaking, and Seonghwa can see the way he flutters in anticipation, too. “Go ahead.”

Seonghwa pulls Hongjoong down, so immediately after getting permission that it startles a cute little _eep_ noise from Hongjoong at its suddenness. The whimper fades into a soft moan as Seonghwa licks flat across his rim, and then a not-so-soft moan when the tip of Seonghwa’s tongue teases at his hole. He still tastes like the fruity lube, though fainter than if it were fresh, and Seonghwa prefers it that way. 

Hongjoong is so incomparably lovely like this, tugging at Seonghwa’s hair and gasping out breathy directions. Seonghwa loves how he’s still completely in control, even though he’s grinding down on Seonghwa’s face and letting out whimpers that grow higher and higher with every passing second. “God, baby,” Hongjoong groans, rocking in time with Seonghwa’s tongue. His reactions to light drags of Seonghwa’s teeth are the best, keening high pitched and arching his back like a dancer. It’s a testament to Hongjoong’s desperation that he pulls away, because Hongjoong _loves_ when Seonghwa has him like this. 

“Hyung?”

“Sit up, baby,” Hongjoong says, and Seonghwa does as he’s told. “Good boy,” he praises, and Seonghwa feels like he’s glowing. “Pass hyung the fuck-me lube, darling?” It’s oddly cute how Hongjoong calls it that, differentiating between the flavoured lube they use for oral and this one. 

He must want to be full. Hongjoong gets like that sometimes, whinier than usual and desperate to be split open. It’s precious how demanding he is, though Seonghwa is always quick to bend to his boyfriend’s whims. Hongjoong is always perfect, but there’s something especially endearing about him when he’s needy. Seonghwa could never deny him. He passes Hongjoong the lube, and waits as patiently as he can while Hongjoong works himself open, sitting on Seonghwa’s thighs and trembling from his own need. 

Seonghwa really fucking loves him. _It seems silly to say it right now, though, right?_ And so he bites his tongue, stifling both his whimpers and the words that threaten to spill free. It gets harder by the second (as does he), while Hongjoong sinks down on Seonghwa’s aching cock, slower than he really needs to just to make him desperate. Because Hongjoong is ethereal, arching in Seonghwa’s hold with his arms around Seonghwa’s neck, eyes closed and lower lip pulled between his teeth. Savouring Seonghwa for all he’s worth, like he’s something precious. And Seonghwa knows that he _is_ something precious to Hongjoong. It makes his heart swell fit to burst, because when Hongjoong’s eyes flutter open to meet his, there's nothing but warmth. Hongjoong looks _fond,_ there’s no other words to describe it. Except perhaps those same words Seonghwa is holding back from saying. 

_Seonghwa loves him, loves him, loves him._ “Pretty hyung,” he says instead, because he knows it’ll bring back that breathtaking blush, dusting Hongjoong’s cheeks like rose gold. He kisses it across his face as it floods to the surface, Hongjoong happily indulging his boyfriend as he maps his skin with soft pecks. Back to Hongjoong’s lips, the kisses grow less chaste, increasing in intensity until Seonghwa is moaning into Hongjoong’s mouth, valiantly holding his hips still as they fight to buck up against him. “Hyung, please?”

They both know Seonghwa won’t move until he’s ready, but they also know Hongjoong is more than ready by now. Teasing, as ever, he twists round on Seonghwa’s cock so that his back is pressed to Seonghwa’s chest, leaning against him as he breathes shallowly. Sometimes, he’ll stay like this until Seonghwa begs enough to cry. Hongjoong breaks faster than usual today, though. Seonghwa thanks the heavens for his uncharacteristic lack of resolve. It’s some blissful combination of Hongjoong being pent-up and him going easy on Seonghwa because of their anniversary, he thinks. Whatever it is, he’s grateful for anything responsible for Hongjoong murmuring _fuck me, baby,_ against Seonghwa’s kiss-swollen lips. 

What Hongjoong asks of Seonghwa, Hongjoong gets. Obedient to a fault, Seonghwa startles another moan from Hongjoong as he lifts his boyfriend up and _drops_ him down onto his cock, hips canting up to meet him as he falls. The noise is obscene, and every time Seonghwa hears them like this he’s reminded of the time Hongjoong sampled the sound for a track. It could be any old stock audio to anyone else, but Seonghwa knows different. His traitorous cock has a Pavlovian sort of response every time he hears the song played, and his traitorous boyfriend (who _knows_ this) has a habit of playing it at random to incite it. Hongjoong is lucky Seonghwa loves him, _Seonghwa loves him so much,_ because it’s a dick move that Seonghwa isn’t into. Not a bit.

_(Seonghwa loves it, really)._

_(Hongjoong knows it— to Hongjoong, Seonghwa’s kinks are all too predictable)._

Perhaps they can sample Hongjoong like this too, fuck-drunk and whimpering so much that his demands sound almost petulant. Seonghwa knows better than to tease him too much when he gets this way, though. Experience has taught him that doing so ends in him being edged until he’s sobbing for release, Hongjoong asking him _‘Who can’t talk now, baby boy?’_ in that sweetly degrading tone that haunts Seonghwa whenever he considers teasing his demon of a boyfriend.

And he _loves_ being edged, don’t get him wrong, but he isn’t in the mood to deny either of them right now. So, instead, he simply revels in those sweet sounds, knowing he’s the only one allowed to hear them. Hongjoong is _his,_ and there’s something so lovely about audible proof of that. Visual, too, Hongjoong flushed and wrecked and _Seonghwa’s, only Seonghwa’s._ Hongjoong’s cherry-red hair is plastered to his forehead, and in a breath between the jolting of their bodies, he pushes it back. How such a simple movement can make Seonghwa so unbelievably horny when he’s already balls-deep in his boyfriend is beyond logical cognition. 

Seonghwa’s arms soon start to ache, still not quite recovered from Hongjoong demanding to be fucked held up against a wall the other day, and so he flips them onto their sides. He would usually ask, but a) Hongjoong is fast approaching that non-verbal close-to-orgasm stage he reaches sometimes and b) Seonghwa knows he can get away with it today. Hongjoong is as weak for Seonghwa as Seonghwa is for him, really, just in different ways. Like this, arms around Hongjoong and fucking into him with each moaned _faster, baby, more, harder, good boy,_ Seonghwa feels somewhere close to paradise.

Paradise truly envelops Seonghwa, however, only when Hongjoong comes with a choked moan of Seonghwa’s name, his pretty hands grabbing at Seonghwa’s forearm, nails digging crescents into his skin. Seonghwa loves him like this, fluttering around him through the aftershocks as Seonghwa joins him in release. Whiny, clingy, turning round in Seonghwa’s arms to kiss him even though it makes cum streak down his pretty thighs. It gets on Seonghwa’s, too, and it’s gross and it isn’t. Uncomfortable stickiness comes with the elation that Hongjoong lets him have him like this, unrestrained and completely as one. Seonghwa loves him.

As confessions go, covered in semen with hair sweat-plastered to his forehead maybe isn’t the most romantic setting. Or maybe it’s as romantic as it gets. It’s reflective of their beginnings, after all, a night of passion spanning into more, into ‘ _Did you think I was giving you my number to keep on being friends-of-friends, Park Seonghwa?’,_ into _now._ And so Seonghwa says it, mumbled mid-kissing Hongjoong’s hair because Seonghwa is a little bit of a coward even now. He thinks he might cry if Hongjoong rejects him somehow, despite all signs pointing to the contrary. 

“Speak up, baby boy,” Hongjoong chastises, lifting his head up from Seonghwa’s chest to look at him, and Seonghwa isn’t sure if it’s _genuine_ not hearing him or the _say-it-louder-coward_ kind. 

Either way, Seonghwa would do anything for him. “I love you, Hongjoong,” he repeats, clear as day. 

Hongjoong’s smile feels like coming home, and if that’s cliche Seonghwa doesn’t care. Soft, sweet, with cum sticking their thighs together, Hongjoong kisses him. “I love you too, Park Seonghwa…” _Wait for it,_ “But if you don’t get me to a shower in the next five minutes I might have to kill you.” _There it is._

“Only because I love you,” Seonghwa teases as he rolls them out of bed, finally letting himself say it and now unable to stop. Hongjoong dramatically stumbles against him until Seonghwa takes the hint and just picks him up.

“This is because you value your life, not because you love me, idiot.”

“Can’t it be both?” Seonghwa replies, rolling his eyes. Fond beyond belief.

Pausing, Hongjoong pretends to take it into consideration. Then, smiling ridiculously softly, he pecks a kiss to the tip of Seonghwa’s nose, cupping his face. Precious. “I’ll allow it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! hope you liked this, please kudos/comment if you can <33
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minbinnie)
> 
> \- v xx


End file.
